


Just Keeps on Giving

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Tsukishima have a lot of suspicions about this anniversary present. They're all justified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keeps on Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 SASO bonus round about packages.

Tsukishima and Akaashi exchanged a look while Bokuto and Kuroo practically bounced with glee, their bodies radiating _open it open it_. If they were that proud of themselves, it definitely couldn't be anything good in the envelope. 

"You should open it," Tsukishima said. Akaashi quickly put his hands behind his back so Tsukishima couldn't shove the envelope into his hands. "It's not even really my anniversary."

"It is _so_ ," Bokuto gasped, melodramatic as ever. Akaashi always had thought that the grind of university classes, nursing school, and now hospital rotations would eventually sand him down at least a little, but no dice. 

"I'd already been living here for months by last summer," Akaashi pointed out. "And I'd been sleeping with you since high school! Kei's the one who showed up last, so this is his anniversary."

"It's all of our anniversary," Kuroo cut in, giving Akaashi a beady eye and a pointed glance towards Bokuto. "The anniversary of the four of us, so shut up and open your present already."

"Fine, okay, fine," Tsukishima said, working his thumb under the flap of the envelope. It was a manila office envelope, and whatever was inside was thicker than a gift certificate, but still Tsukishima and Akaashi blinked a few times when what fell into his hands was a half-centimeter of stapled pages. 

_Boyfriend Super Coupon Booklet!_ the front proudly proclaimed in bright green colored pencil, surrounded by doodled hearts and volleyballs. 

"Are you elementary school students?" Tsukishima demanded. 

"You didn't even read 'em yet, you'll see," Bokuto said, folding his arms confidently, just waiting. Akaashi heaved a sigh, knowing there was no choice, and plucked the booklet out of Tsukishima's hands. 

The first couple weren't that surprising: a blowjob, sharing the shower, breakfast in bed, a relaxing massage with optional happy ending. 

"There's two of each of them so you won't fight," Kuroo informed them, as if Tsukishima and Akaashi were the two that often couldn't share. 

But halfway through the book, Akaashi paused at one coupon that read 'two hours of complete peace and quiet,' followed by, 'watch any movie or 3 episodes of a TV show with zero complaining no matter how girly or if there is singing.' Two pages later, one read, 'alone time with boyfriend of choice, no explanation necessary and no jealousy.'

"These are actually…" Tsukishima sounded like it was killing him to say it. "Thoughtful."

"I will pay you if you let me have both of this one," Akaashi said, thumb held firmly down on 'tell your mother you aren't home and then gossip with her for at least half an hour to answer all her questions.' 

"No deal," Tsukishima said flatly, slapping down Akaashi's hand when he poked Tsukishima hard in the side. 

"So you like it?" Bokuto asked hopefully. "We just thought…well, we kind of suck sometimes, as roommates."

"Sometimes," Tsukishima echoed flatly. Akaashi just raised an eyebrow. 

"And sometimes it seems like we need you for stuff like paying bills and making us eat food that isn't cup ramen and," Bokuto's voice wavered just a little, "sometimes I'm not really sure what you need us for exactly…except that we love you more than anybody else in the whole world and so we wanted you to see that we pay attention to the stuff you want too."

"Sex," Kuroo said to defuse some of the atmosphere with leering, something he was excellent at. "We're really good at sex, way better than the two of you would be on your own."

"That must be why this one says 'watch Bo and Tetsu do sex act or acts you order them to do,'" Tsukishima read. "Do I really need a coupon for that? That happened twice last night."

"Option for embarrassing cosplay scenario, though," Kuroo clarified. "Read the fine print."

"We love it, thank you," Akaashi told Bokuto, who was still waiting for the verdict anxiously. He let Bokuto gather him into a rib-crushing hug, hiding his smile against Bokuto's shoulder. "We love you too."

"More than anybody else in the whole world?" Bokuto asked, and when Akaashi assured him yes, clearly, because there was no other explanation for the way they tolerated the bizarre amount of dirty socks generated in this apartment in a week, Bokuto kissed Akaashi soundly on the cheek, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Happy anniversary to you too," Tsukishima said, letting Kuroo squish him around the middle without protest, even when Kuroo cooed that Tsukishima was their cute last missing puzzle piece.


End file.
